This invention relates to a caisson for performing underwater operations, and more particularly to a modular caisson which can be easily varied in size or shape in accordance with operating requirements.
The need to perform assembly and/or maintenance of structures, equipment, or pipes submerged in water has led to the development of equipment making it possible to perform these operations in the most efficient and safest way possible.
At present, there are several types of equipment for use in performing underwater tasks in a dry atmosphere. However, conventional equipment for this purpose has a large number of disadvantages, such as complicated designs, excessive weight in order to withstand and counteract the upward thrust which they generate, limitations with respect to their dimensions, poor or defective watertightness due to their rigid construction, and especially a lack of adaptability to different conditions because of their fixed dimensions.